Far Away
by imagine writers
Summary: The eleventh doctor travels fifteen years into the future to collect all of his old companions to help fight the deadly enemy known as the Silence. **Set immediately after The God Complex** AU. Martha/Mickey, Donna/Shaun, Amy/Rory.
1. Martha

Chapter 1  
Martha

"Where are we going, Doctor?" Amy asked curiously as the Doctor leaned over the TARDIS console with an uptight expression on his face, "Only you look a little tense."

"Amelia Pond," he started, still typing away at the typewriter.

"Williams." Rory corrected automatically, both Amy and the Doctor shot him a glare and he stepped back, putting his hands in the air, "I was merely stating the fact that she and I are married and her last name is now Williams."

"Not if I don't want it to be." Amy snapped, causing Rory to drop the subject immediately in fear of his wife.

"We are going fifteen years into the future." He said, acting like Rory had never spoken while finishing off his typing with a flourish and pointing a finger at Amy with a smile.

"Fifteen years?" Amy said, her face falling, "No offence, Doctor, but after all we've been through fifteen years seems like a pit stop."

"Trust me, Amy, we're going to need something from that time period." The Doctor said fiddling with a few levers as the trademark noise of the TARDIS started up.

"Would you care to tell us what that is?" Amy said, flipping her bright orange hair around to look at the doctor as he ran in a full circle around the console.

"Patience, Pond. You'll see." He said, flicking a few more switches as the noise faded away, telling them that they had landed. The doctor jumped up and ran to the door immediately, licking his finger and holding it up outside.

"Fifteenth of June 2027, Brooklyn, New York City, a temperature of approximately 13 degrees and chances of rain later." He said, earning an eye roll from Amy.

"I am so past being impressed when you do that, Doctor." She said, sauntering down the stairs towards him, "Now let's go and get whatever we need."

"We don't need to." The Doctor said slyly, "She'll come to us."

"She?" Amy asked in confusion, "What are you talking about Doctor?" she chased him back up towards the console.

"I'm estimating we have about thirty seconds before you find out." The doctor said, looking down at his watch. All Amy could do was wait and watch the door.

* * *

"Martha!" Mickey yelled, running up their garden path to their city home in Brooklyn. Martha got up and rushed to the window, she knew by the note of urgency in his voice that this was serious.

"Mickey," she yelled back, "What's wrong, is it Natasha? Or did Tish have the baby a month early?"

"No," Mickey said, craning his neck up to look at his wife of fourteen years.

"What then?" Martha said in frustration, "I'm busy."

"It's him." Mickey said a wide smile on his face, "It's the doctor!"

"No way" Martha breathed in complete shock.

"Yes way!" Mickey exclaimed, jumping into the air, "It's either that or they've put up an old blue police box in fifth avenue."

"Oh my god." Martha said, clapping her hand to her mouth as she sprinted down the stairs and out of the door, running faster than she had run in years to catch up to Mickey, who had already run off.

Fifth avenue was only a few blocks from their house, which made it a short but exhausting run. Martha caught up with Mickey about half way there and the two of them ran together, looking like they did when they were hunting aliens.

Turning the corner onto fifth avenue, the two of them stopped dead at the sight of the blue box, just sitting there half way down the street.

"Oh my god, Mickey it's really him!" Martha exclaimed, hugging Mickey tightly and the two of them began to run towards the box, both with smiles plastered on their faces.

* * *

A sudden banging on the door made Amy jump, managing to elbow Rory in the face as she jumped back.

"Ow, Amy!" Rory said, only to have Amy's hand connect with his arm.

"Shut up, moron." She whispered, jabbing her thumb at the door, which the doctor had just eagerly jumped towards, opening the doors with such force that they almost banged shut again.

"Martha Jones…" he said, standing there looking at a dark skinned woman and another dark skinned man who looked like her husband, if the ring on her finger was anything to go by, "oh and you've brought Mickey the idiot with you! Hello Mickey!"

Martha took a step back, "But.., you're not the doctor." She said, a confused expression coming over her face.

"Oh damn it," The doctor exclaimed in frustration, "I _knew_ I should've gone and got Rose first!" and then in a resigned voice, he said, "Brand new face, eleventh."

"Doctor," Amy said, walking towards him cautiously, "Who are they?"

"Oh, right, introductions. Amelia Pond, Martha Jones and Mickey Smith, Martha Jones and Mickey Smith, Amelia Pond… and that man up there is Rory Williams." The doctor said, peering around the TARDIS railing to see Rory still sitting in his chair.

"Hello," Rory said with a slight wave.

"He's definitely the doctor, Martha." Mickey said, "Rose told me about his ability to regenerate, it means he takes on a whole new look, kind of like extreme plastic surgery. This is the third form I've seen you in, Doctor." The last sentence was directed at the doctor.

"Yes… well, I've known you a long time… stop making me feel older than I already am." The doctor said, shaking a finger at Mickey as he ran back up to the console and started flicking more switches.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked, coming inside and looking around the new TARDIS, which had changed a bit since her endeavours inside it.

"I'm going to get Rose, then Donna, then Jack, you remember all of them don't you?" he said, keying in coordinates.

"Of course I do… doctor I can't leave. Our daughter is at school, she can't come home to an empty house. Mickey and I didn't exactly leave a note for her did we?" Martha said, obviously having gotten over the fact that the doctor had changed since she'd last seen him while she and Mickey were being hunted by Sontarens.

"Well then by all means bring her along. We'll collect her." The doctor said, hitting the same key a few times in succession for new coordinates.

"A-alright," Martha said, slightly taken aback by his offer, "She goes to Fort Hamilton High."

"Consider it done." The doctor said, punching in some coordinates and smashing his hand down on a switch, causing the TARDIS to jolt abruptly as it jumped through space.

"Go on then," The Doctor said, snapping his fingers and watching the doors open, "Go and get your daughter."

With a fleeting look at each other, Mickey and Martha ran out of the TARDIS. The moment that they were out of earshot, the questions that Amy had bubbled over.

"Who were they? Why do you need them? How do you know them? Who are Rose, Donna and Jack? What did he mean 'regenerate'" Amy asked in quick succession.

"Slow down, Pond," The doctor said, placing his hands on Amy's shoulders and forcing her down into a chair. "That was Martha Jones and Mickey Smith, although I have a nasty suspicion that it's Martha Smith-Jones no w, seeing as they have a daughter and all."

"Of course she's married you twat! Didn't you see the ring?" Amy said, rolling her eyes at the Doctor's lack of notice.

"They were old companions of mine, like Rory and yourself, as were Rose, Donna and Jack." The doctor continued as if Amy had never commented on the fact that he hadn't noticed Martha's ring.

"Regeneration is when a time lord is so badly injured that we really should die, but because we can live for hundreds of years it's not that easy, so we simply take on a new form." He continued.

"Okay…" Amy said slowly, "Makes some sense, but what do you need them for?"

"That, my dear Amelia, you will find out soon enough." The doctor said, tapping the side of his nose as Martha and Mickey re-entered the TARDIS, a girl who looked about thirteen between them. She was the absolute spitting image of Martha, except for the nose, that nose was Mickey's.

"Oh my god, mum, it's true! It's bigger on the inside." The girl said, clapping a hand to her mouth.

"You told her about me?" the Doctor questioned,

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did." Martha said, guiding her daughter up the stairs.

"And she believed you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I did." The girl said, putting her schoolbag down at the foot of the stairs and making her way up them, looking at the controls with awe in her eyes.

"What's your name?" the doctor asked, curiously leaning in toward s Martha's daughter, "Should I be flattered?"

"My name's not Doctor, if that's what you're wondering." She said, looking at the Doctor as if he was mad, "It's Natasha if you must know, Natasha Smith-Jones."

"Well, Natasha, you're a very wise girl… for believing your mother, that is." He winked at her before dedicating his attention back to the console, doing some timey-wimey thing with the controls.

"Who are you?" Natasha asked, looking at Amy and Rory, "Mum, you didn't mention these people?"

"I only met them today." Martha admitted, "But that's Amelia and that's Rory." Martha said, pointing at each of them in turn.

"Just call me Amy." Amy said, holding out her hand for the thirteen year old to shake. "Everyone does."

Natasha took Amy's hand, "Nice to meet you, Amy."

"Right!" The doctor exclaimed, pressing a button which set off the noise that told them that the TARDIS was moving. "Next stop, Rose Tyler,"

"But she's in the parallel world!" Mickey exclaimed, "You can't go there, you'll rip a hole in the universe!"

"I know," the Doctor smiled, "It's brilliant isn't it?"

* * *

**AN: Hello Sweetie!**

**I was re-watching End of Time Part 2 and immediately felt like writing a Martha/Mickey fic, but this has been brewing in my mind ever since I watched season 6 for the fifth time, so I figured I'd combine them. Just a reminder that this is AU! (heh, that's ironic) which means that Donna **_**can**_** remember the Doctor after End of Time Part 2 when she wakes up and getting through to the parallel world is because it's fragile after being ripped open so many times. **

**If there's anything else that you need clarification on, please don't hesitate to ask. This was written at two in the morning because my muse started to blow, and when it blows it doesn't stop.**

**Anyway! I reviews and concrit would be welcome! Thank you dears**


	2. Rose

Chapter 2  
Rose

"You're mad, Doctor. You can't. You told her it was sealed!" Mickey said, still staring at the Doctor in disbelief.

"Of course I can," the Doctor said irritably, "I'm the doctor, I can do whatever I want."

"But you said that you could never-"

"Rule 1…." The doctor interrupted, before pointing at Amy to finish his sentence.

"The doctor lies." Amy said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"But… why would you lie to her?" Mickey asked, looking from the Doctor to Amy with a confused expression on his face.

"I was ripping her family apart," The doctor said sombrely, "I couldn't let that happen…" Mickey's expression quickly turned into that of understanding. "And besides, that parallel world has already been opened so many times that the 'skin' of it has become very fragile in some places, which means if I can just get the coordinates right, we should land in Rose Tyler's front garden.

"Bloody hell, Mum you never told me it was this rough!" Natasha exclaimed as the TARDIS began to spin out of control, throwing its occupants all over the place. Amy had just managed to grab the thirteen year olds hand to stop her going head over heels over the railing.

"I didn't think you needed to know!" Martha said, hooking her arm around the railing so she would go flying, "And watch your language, Natasha."

"Doctor!" Amy said in frustration, hanging onto the railing for dear life. "What have you done now?"

"Travel to a parallel world…" he stated, "It gets a little bit rough as we go through the time vortex, it's not supposed to happen, see." The doctor said, miraculously managing to stay on his feet as he flicked the controls and switches on the console.

"How long is this supposed to last?" Rory asked, from the ground where he had been tossed when the TARDIS had started to go haywire.

"About ten to twenty seconds." Martha said as a few sparks flew from the top, "Happened a few times when I was with him, we never went to a parallel world though, so it might last longer."

"Use the stabilisers! The blue ones that River showed you back at the Byzantium." Amy yelled, also hanging onto the railing.

"Oh…" he said, his face screwing up as if he was trying to decide something but couldn't for some reason, "Fine, but you know I hate it when River knows more stuff about the TARDIS than me."

"Who's River?" Mickey asked, "Another companion?"

"I'll explain everything once I've collected Rose, Donna and Jack." The doctor said, flicking the stabilisers and the TARDIS stopped spinning and spitting out sparks.

"Blimey," Natasha said, letting go of the railing which she had been hugging close to her chest for the past thirty seconds, "First trip in the TARDIS and it almost kills me, not at all like I dreamed you know, Doctor."

"You dreamed about me?" The doctor asked, looking very flattered.

"Well what do you think a five year old does with the stories her parents tell her of a mysterious doctor with a blue box that's bigger on the inside than the outside?" Natasha shrugged.

"Fair point…" the Doctor said as the TARDIS began to materialise, The doctor ran around the console and down towards the door "Now, if all has gone to plan Rose Tyler should be opening the door around…"

"Doctor!" A pretty blonde girl yelled, throwing open the doors to the TARDIS and running inside, stopping up short when she saw that it had changed.

"Now." The doctor finished looking at Rose, "Hello, Rose Tyler."

"Oh my god, you've changed your face again." Rose said, looking the Doctor up and down.

"Well done!" The Doctor said, smiling and clapping his hands, "Much quicker to catch on than your old boyfriend Mickey the idiot." He said, gesturing behind him.

"Mickey's here?" Rose said, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes, yes of course. Go and say hello." The doctor said, stepping aside to reveal the family of three standing side by side.

"Mickey!" Rose said joyfully, running towards him and embracing him tightly, "I've missed you so much! It's been what, eighteen years since I last saw you?"

"About that." Mickey said, picking Rose up and swinging her around. He put her down on the ground and looked at her for a second, "You haven't aged a day."

Rose smiled genuinely at him before turning to Martha. "Martha! I haven't seen you in about that long either!" The two women embraced each other like old friends. Amy and Rory could only watch on with jealousy and confusion.

"And who's this?" Rose said, looking down at Natasha.

"Rose, this is Martha and My daughter, Natasha." Mickey said, putting an arm around Natasha's shoulders.

"Wait… you're married?" Rose said, looking from Mickey to Martha in disbelief, "Oh my god that's amazing!" she proceeded to hug the two of them again. "How long?"

"Fourteen years." Martha said as Mickey kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, alright, we'll have time for a reunion later." The doctor said, running back up the stairs towards the console and started typing.

"You can get me back for five minutes ago, right?" Rose asked the doctor, "It's not going to be a mistake like last time where you told me I'd been gone a day but I'd really been gone a year?"

"What? Oh Rose how can you still remember that?" The doctor said, hitting himself repeatedly in the forehead.

"First travel with the Doctor, how could I forget?" Rose smiled, her gaze drifting across from the doctor to see Amy and Rory standing there watching her. "And who are those two?"

"Amelia Pond and Rory Williams" The doctor said, not looking up from what he was doing.

"Nice to meet you then," Rose said as the two of them walked down the stairs, "Rose Tyler, old companion of the Doctor's."

"Amelia Pond," Amy said, taking Rose's hand and shaking it, "Just call me Amy though."

"Nice to meet you then, Amy." Rose smiled, turning her attention to Rory, "And you are?"

"Rory Williams, Amy's husband." Rory said, also taking Rose's hand.

"I'm taking it he doesn't talk about me much?" Rose said, jabbing her thumb at the doctor.

"Uh… well" Amy stammered, not knowing whether to tell Rose the truth or a lie. She settled for in between. "He's mentioned a 'Rose Tyler' once or twice, but no other details."

"I take it you haven't met Martha or Mickey before either then?" Rose said sitting down on Rory's seat.

"No, the only person we've met out of the doctor's many friends is River Song…" Amy trailed off, "And by the look on your face you don't know who the hell she is."

"You would be correct." Rose said with a little smile, "and I'm assuming that you haven't met Donna or Jack yet."

"You would be correct." Amy parroted back, sitting down on a step next to Natasha.

"Brilliant!" the doctor said, looking up, "Six pilots!"

A look of recognition dawned on Rose, Martha and Mickey's faces as they all jumped up eagerly. Amy looked at Rory with a puzzled expression on her face, while Natasha looked from her parents to Amy as if she was torn between wanting to sit down with Amy and wanting to help the doctor.

"Rose, you hold that lever down," The doctor said, guiding Rose's hands onto a lever, "Martha, keep that level. Mickey the idiot-"

"Would you stop calling me that!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Sorry, force of habit. Mickey, you turn that there back and forth… come on we'll need you two as well, not you Natasha, the TARDIS won't recognise someone under eighteen as a pilot." He said, beckoning to Rory and Amy who jumped up hesitantly.

"Doctor…" Amy said, "What's this all about?"

"The TARDIS is really meant to be flown with six pilots." Martha explained as The Doctor instructed her on what to do with her station, "We've done it once before about eighteen years ago when we brought down the Daleks when he was in his last incarnation, but that was when Donna and Jack were here."

"And my mum" Rose said glumly.

"Yes, where is Jackie?" The Doctor asked curiously, moving around the console so he was looking into Rose's face.

"She's dead, she died a few years ago. Heart attack." Rose said, waving it off, "I've been raising my brother Tony all by myself, my dad is never at home because of his work. But Tony'll be alright, he's at a mates place now."

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry." The Doctor said, putting an arm around her shoulders as Martha patted her arm comfortingly.

"She was a great woman, Rose." Mickey said, emotion clouding his voice, "We'll all miss her."

"I know," Rose sniffed, hitching a smile onto her face and looking back at The Doctor," Okay Doctor, where to next?"

"We…" he said running back around to his station of controls, …"are going to pick up Mrs Donna Noble."

"Donna Noble?" Amy said, the name ringing a bell somewhere in the back of her brain, "Is that the one who you said couldn't remember you or she'd burn up?"

"Couldn't, past tense" the doctor said, "she _can_ now. Something happened just before I regenerated into this form, but she started to remember and she didn't die. She eventually passed out and when she woke up she could remember me. Timey wimey stuff… you wouldn't understand."

Amy leaned across to Rose and Martha.

"Was he this batty when you travelled with him?" she whispered.

The two women looked at each other and said, simultaneously, "Always"

* * *

**AN: Yay! Chapter 2 and we have Rose!**

**This story tends to write itself, so I think updates will be quick, I sit down and my fingers just move across the keyboard. Heh, I think that's a good thing…**

**I would love a review if you have the time to spare. It's good to know if readers think I'm on the right track. **

**Thanks dear.**


End file.
